


Will you... fight with me?

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fights, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot OkiKagu sobre el 551 del manga. Sobre lo que ocurre y sobre lo que me gustaría que ocurriese. Obviamente quien no haya leído esa parte del manga tal vez no debería mirar esto. Disfrutadlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you... fight with me?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo! Llevo queriendo escribir esto desde que salió el 551, así que estoy feliz *^* Espero que os guste. Obviamente, para quien no lo haya leído es spoiler, así que cuidadín. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Matta nee~!
> 
> Sandogasa: Sombrero tradicional que llevan los samuráis al viajar.

_"Acaso estás diciendo que no somos suficiente para proteger Edo? Entonces... ¿Por qué no me pruebas?"_

Acto seguido me agarraste de mala forma y me lanzaste al río, más seco en esas fechas que las bragas de una monja. El agua me llegaba a los tobillos, y una descarga de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo tras el impacto. Te oí gritar.

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? -me quejé- ¡Aún me estoy recuperando!

Tú, como siempre, me miraste desde arriba.

\- ¿Y para qué viniste aquí? ¿Para una despedida conmovedora? -Entonces entrecerraste los ojos, sonreíste. Tú no me miras así.- Como si pudieras hacer eso. Tienes algo que hacer antes de preocuparte por los demás, ¿no? Será peligroso tanto aquí como allí. ¡Por vuestro aspecto, seréis vosotros los que caeréis muertos antes!

Ah, mocosa. Me hiciste ponerme en pie.

\- ... Heh. -reí- Sí, has tenido una buena idea. He olvidado que antes de que deje Edo... Hay algo que necesito tener claro.

¿Sabes, China, esos lazos de los que hablaba Kondo-san con Itou-san? Pues en ese momento se formó uno. Sin gestos, sin palabras, solo existía a nuestros ojos. Te habrías reído muy fuerte si me oyeras pensar así, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es verdad. Y si no te convencería de ello, sabes que soy un perfecto embaucador.

Por fin, con mucho gusto desenvainé mi espada. Tú gritaste como un gato y saltaste al río.

No te esperé, sé que responderás sin problemas. Descargué mi emoción con la embestida:

\- ¿QUIÉN DE LOS DOS ES MÁS FUERTE? ¿TÚ, O YO?

Destrucción. Furia. Bestialidad. No te contuviste, yo tampoco. Cansados, fatigados y con nuestras fuerzas menguadas. No paramos.

\- Parece que tanto tú como yo -dijiste mientras recuperabas el aire- ...tenemos aún un largo camino por recorrer...

\- Así es -admití boqueando. A mí también me costaba respirar- La batalla contra ese extraño cuervo terminó con que ninguno de nosotros era capaz de tocarlo. -Inhalé profundo, me puse en guardia. Tú también te preparaste; por lo que continué- Pero recuerda esto: Para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar... -No pude aguantar más, me lancé a por ti- ¡Juro que seré más fuerte que tú o ese cuervo! Así que, más te vale...

Mi sangre bullía, ardía dentro de mí. Enarbolé mi espada. Y te vi sonreír.

" ... que no pierdas contra nadie más".

\- ¡No necesitamos estúpidas palabras de despedida!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hago crujir las hojas secas del otoño a mi paso. Granates y pardas, sucias por el barro y el polvo. Puedo ver los edificios a lo lejos, tanto los rascacielos como las casetas de madera. La torre del transbordador está en ruinas. No me sorprende, menuda se tuvo que liar. Me ajusto el capuchón de paja, bajo la pendiente de tierra. Cinco años han pasado desde que recorrí por última vez las calles de _Kabuki-cho_. Están, que no es poco, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado. Camino despacio, disfruto del paisaje. Los bajos de mi pantalón blanco se ensucian por la arenilla. Capaz eres de no reconocerme, vistiendo de rojo y con el pelo largo. Ah, ¿parezco nervioso? No te lo creas tanto, estoy tranquilo. Tal vez... en lo más hondo de la ciénaga de mi personalidad esté emocionado.

Aún no sabes cuán corta va a ser la correa con que te voy a atar.

El tiempo pasa. La gente apenas ha cambiado. Los niños se han hecho hombres, algunos hombres se han hecho madaos y otros se han hecho ancianos.  
¿Cómo serás tú, ahora? No voy a la _Yorozuya_ , ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo. No. Me dirijo al río , al puente, quiero verlo. El reflejo del agua me ciega, me da sed. Hay gente deambulando por la pasarela. Veo una pareja coqueteando en el baluarte, unos niños jugando al _pilla-pilla_ y un gato vagabundo en una esquina. Paso desapercibido, esquivo, me apoyo en la madera y me relajo. Los sonidos se me hacen extraños y familiares. Hay calma, dicha, naturalidad pese a que el viento trae consigo el olor de las cenizas y de la pólvora. _Danna_ , ¿lo has hecho bien?

Llega el atardecer, el sol es un orbe naranja apagado. Estoy a gusto, no quiero irme. ¿Quedará aún el cuartel piedra sobre piedra? Y entonces lo oigo: Un ladrido. El suelo tiembla varias veces, como si un gordo cayera por las escaleras. Me doy la vuelta. Otro ladrido. En el lado opuesto en el que estoy, dirigiéndose al lecho del río, veo una figura blanca. Tal vez sepas que me gustan más bien poco los animales pero, fíjate tú, que me alegré de ver a tu bicho.

Primero te veo las piernas, y mi cuerpo de hombre reacciona al momento. He hecho bien al saltarme tu edad del pavo y llegar directamente a lo bueno. Cuando me fui quería pensar que crecerías como es debido y que entonces, tal vez, estaría bien divertirse contigo. Pero no sabía que sería tanto. Bien orgullosa debes de estar, mocosa engreída: Curvas, pelo largo y ropa ajustada.

Me apoyo en la barandilla y te observo reñir al chucho bajo tu paraguas morado, más grande que el anterior. Toda una señorita, ya veo.

Por fin sientes mi mirada, levantas la vista.

\- Oe, _Ojou-san_... -las primeras palabras tras cinco años- Las mierdas de ese perro deben de ser titánicas, ¿no?

Haces una mueca con la boca. Es una sonrisa.

\- Ponte debajo y compruébalo si tienes ganas _-aru_.

Me miras de reojo. No sabes, pero has caído.

\- ... So. -respondo indiferente.

Me pongo derecho, desato la _sandogasa_ y acaricio la vaina de mi espada. Mi voz suena alta cuando digo:

\- _China_ -Vuelves a mirarme, tus ojos se abren un poco más- ¿Lucharás contra mi?

Vi tus dientes.

\- Por supuesto... _Sadist_.

La noche cayó, un manto estrellado brillaba sobre nosotros. Me ha parecido oír que han evacuado la zona, me siento orgulloso. Incluso el puente que ha resistido guerras y explosiones no ha podido con nosotros. Está inservible ahora. Me has pegado, mordido, abrazado y destrozado. Pero aguanto en pie tan bien como tú. He podido sentir tus formas, descubierto tus técnicas y hacerte sangrar más que en tus días del mes. Jadeamos, nos dolemos, sonreímos y contraatacamos. Sucios, mojados y heridos; como mejor estamos. No me rehuyes, así que ataco. Te pone a la defensiva, vas a bloquear, pero esto no es lo que esperas. No voy a golpearte, morderte... Tal vez. No. Primero te beso, bebo tus labios y te miro a los ojos mientras te sorprendes. No me digas que no lo esperabas.  
Interpones el brazo y este me echa para atrás. Su fuerza aumenta y salgo volando. Mi espalda raspa contra la piedra húmeda. Veo una sombra caer sobre mi, pero no me aparto. Caes, estoy entre tus piernas. Espero. ¿Un puñetazo, quizás? Permaneces quieta. Sólo queda una farola, pero puedo ver tu cara como jamás la he visto: Ceño fruncido, labios apretados, un ligero rubor en tu tez pálida, unos ojos brillantes. No lloras, pero relucen. Te sorbes la nariz sonoramente, basta. Me das una bofetada. Iba a responder algo sagaz, pero me devuelves el beso. Suave, contenido, como el de una doncella.  
Acaricio tu cintura, recuperamos lo que se fue.

Ah, _China_. Cómo voy a disfrutar esta noche.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Más que nada esto es para quedarme a gusto, porque el 551 me lo pedía a gritos xD Espero que os haya gustado. ¡No os olvidéis de comentar, eh! ;) En fin, gracias por leerlo. Sois geniales :3 Matta nee~!


End file.
